guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah
| place_of_birth = Hay al-Turbawi Ta'iz, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 33 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Held at Guantanamo | occupation = Yemeni soldier (1982), worked at a Yemeni oil refinery | spouse = | parents = | children = | csrt_transcript= | csrt_summary = }} Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah is a citizen of Yemen currently held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Internment Serial Number is 33. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1962, in Hay al-Turbawi Ta'iz, Yemen. As of today al Edad has been confined in the Guantanamo camps for . mirror He arrived there on January 17, 2002. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially, the Bush Presidency asserted that it could withhold all of the protections of the Geneva Conventions from the captives of the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner-of-war status. Subsequently, the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather, they were merely empowered to make a recommendation whether the captives fit the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ahmad Said El Edah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 6 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Al Edah chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 22-30 Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah v. George W. Bush Twenty-nine pages from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal were made public, on July 13, 2005, when a writ of habeas corpus was filed on his behalf. Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald, reported that US District Court Judge Gladys Kessler ordered his release on August 17, 2009. Al Edah's habeas hearing lasted three days, much of it was held in camera, so Kessler could hear classified evidence. Rosenberg interviewed Kristin Wilhelm and Richard G. Murphy Jr., two of Al Adahi's defense attorneys. They said that Al Adahi had secured affidavits from other captives who had falsely denounced him. Al Edah testified that his watch had a traditional analog face—with hands. Revealed during the hearing was that Al Edah is suffering from heart disease, and that he had been offered heart surgery by camp medical officials. In December 2009 Kessler cited the Department of Defense for contempt of court. She had ordered the Department of Defense to record his merits hearing, but this was not done. Officials asserted the lapse was "due to oversight and miscommunication." The Government is appealing Kessler's decision. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 15 June 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 14 April 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Release order and appeal U.S. District Court Judge Gladys Kessler ordered his release in late August 2009. After an examination of the classified evidence she concluded "brief attendance at Al Farouq and eventual expulsion simply do not bring him within the ambit of the Executive's power to detain." The Department of Justice initiated an appeal of Kessler's release order on September 22, 2009. On July 13, 2010, the decision to release Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah was reversed on appeal. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Five: Captured in Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 29, 2010 *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) *What Does It Take To Get Out Of Obama’s Guantánamo? Andy Worthington December 14, 2009 Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain